Charmed Harry Potter: Andi's Story Year 1
by CharmedGirl3892
Summary: Andi, the Twice Blessed Child and daughter of the late Prudence Halliwell gets accepted into Hogwarts. Can she handle the pressure of a world she has never known? And what happens when she makes friends with the trio we all know and love and some well known Gryffindors? Read to find out.
1. Birthday Letters and Diagon Alley

**A.N. Hi everyone, this is my first story so take it easy on me. I wrote it for fun and thats all. If you have some constructive critism I will take it in stride but if you review to just be plain mean I won't even look. If you have any questions about the story, that I will try to answer in a later chapter. Also if you need a visual on Andi's looks, just imagine the Switched at Birth actress Vannessa Marano, only with blue eyes. She would definately be the person to play my character if she was real. Okay then enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed, or even Andi's looks. The only thing I own is the plot and Andi (well her character).**

Andi's Powers: Telekinesis, Astral Projection (can use powers even in astral form), freezing time (advanced to freezing good witches), molecular combustion, premonitions, empathy, flight and hydro kinetic.

July 1st

It was a bright and sunny summer day in San Francisco. All was peaceful, especially in Halliwell manor, home of the Charmed Ones. In one of the bedrooms, a girl was fast asleep. The door opened and a six-year-old girl ran in. She climbed on the bed and started to jump on the sleeping female.

"Wake up! Wake up!" The child shouted between jumps. With a start the older girl awoke. Suddenly with a flick of her hands the little girl froze in midair. When the other girl realized what she had done she quickly flicked her hands again.

"For Pete's sake, Melinda Halliwell! What did you do that for? You're lucky I just froze you." The older girl scolded as Melinda landed on her bed with a thump.

"Sorry Andi, I just wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday." Melinda apologized. Andi smiled and hugged Melinda.

"Okay, I will let it slide this time 'little sister'. Now get out of my room so I can get dressed." At this Andi gave Melinda a shove towards the door.

"Okay, just hurry up and come down so we can eat. Mom's making all of your favorite foods."

"Alright I'm hurrying!" Andi laughed as she pushed Melinda out the door and closed it after her. She crossed the room to her dresser and looked in her mirror. An eleven year old girl stared back at her. She had neat curly black hair past her shoulders, bright blue eyes, and a soft milky complexion. The only thing odd about Andi was her size. Instead of the size of normal children her age she was the size of a small eight year old. 'Happy Birthday to me.' She thought. She quickly changed into a white t-shirt with the words 'Too cool for you' on it, blue jeans, white socks, and white sneakers. She then reached into her jewelry box for her gold necklace that said Adrianne, which was her name. Andi was just her nickname which you got when you took out some of the letters.

After she put on the necklace she ran downstairs to the kitchen. Her aunt Piper was cooking. Her uncle Leo was at the table reading today's newspaper. Her 'brothers' Wyatt and Chris were wrestling in the living while Melinda was reading a book nearby.

Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda weren't really her siblings. They were her cousins. Andi's mother Prue was originally the oldest of the Charmed Ones, but she died in a demon attack when Andi was only one. Her father Andy Trudeau died before she was born. Since their deaths her aunts Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had helped raise her. Since she lived in the manor with Piper's family she was closer to Piper's children, considering them siblings instead of cousins. Leo was the first to spot her.

"Hey, there's the birthday girl, good morning Andi." He greeted.

"Wyatt, Chris, stop fighting and wish your cousin a happy birthday." Piper instructed. The two ignored her and continued fighting. Andi smiled and when they rolled towards her she jumped into the fray easily subduing the two in a matter of minutes.

"Don't you two have ears? Listen to your mother." She ordered.

"Sorry Mom. Happy Birthday Andi." The two said at the same time.

"It's alright boys. Andi, nice job getting things to listen, you'll make a great leader of the next generation of Charmed Ones one day." Piper complimented.

"Thanks, Aunt Piper." Andi said. Suddenly there was a flurry of blue lights and a big red heart. When those faded standing there was more of the family members. Phoebe and her husband Coop, with their children, seven-year old Prudence, three-year old Chloë, and two-year old Emmy. Next were Paige and her husband Henry, along with eight year old Henry Jr., and five-year old twins Patricia and Penelope. Also with them was Piper and Phoebe's father Victor and Billie, a family friend.

"Happy Birthday!" they all chorused.

"Thank you!" Andi replied.

"Breakfast!" Piper called and the family all headed to the dining room to eat.

Later that day everyone was in the living room chatting and waiting for the birthday cake. Andi had already opened her presents. From Piper's family it was a set of books and jewelry, from Phoebe's family it was a dark purple messenger bag with the triquatra symbol in silver studs on it in the front and two sketchbooks, from Paige's family it was new clothes including accessories, from Victor it was a new set of art supplies and stand for her art work, and from Billie it was a silver butterfly clip and a lot of accessories for her hair.

Suddenly there was tapping by the window near Andi's head. She turned around to see a brown barn owl at the window with a letter in its beak. She opened the window and the owl flew in. She took the letter out of its mouth. It was addressed to her and had a strange seal on it. The owl flew off but went unnoticed. She opened the letter.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

_Dear Miss Halliwell,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

After reading through the letter and skimming through the supplies list, Andi looked up at her family and asked, "What's Hogwarts?"

"We don't know." Piper answered, "This is the first we've heard of it."

"I'll go check with the Elders." Leo said and orbed away after everyone nodded. Soon after, he returned. "Okay, according to them we are not the only magical world out there. There is another that has wizards and witches and some of the creatures we have seen over the years but they are different. Wizards and witches are different there; they use mostly wands to channel their magic. Hogwarts is one of the schools young witches and wizards can go to for seven years to learn how to control their magic."

"You mean like Magic School?" Henry Jr. asked.

"Yes, and it's apparently one of the best. But…" Here Leo trailed off.

"But what?" Phoebe asked.

"It's not here, it's in Europe, Scotland to be precise.."

"What?!" Everyone who could understand exclaimed.

"But why would _I_ be invited then?" Andi asked confused.

"Because our two worlds know each other exists, but we are not close. The heads of the magical communities there have spoken to the Elders and they think that if a witch from our world could go there on a trial basis it might be a step in bring our worlds closer together. Apparently you, Andi were chosen for two reasons. One because of your powers you possess great magical potential. And two because you are not the only member of the Warren line to be invited to attend,"

"Who was the other?" Billie asked.

"Melinda Warren was invited and she attended through all her seven years and stayed there for a few years after." Leo answered.

"So this is obviously a big decision for you, Andi." Victor told the girl.

"Yeah, it is." She answered thinking.

"Well do you want to go?" Paige asked.

"Aunt Piper?"

"Sweetie, I maybe your guardian by legalities but Phoebe and Paige are too, and even by that we have always let you have the freedom to make your own decisions. If you want to go it is _your_ choice and we will support you." Andi thought for another moment.

"Well I think that this is a chance to learn about something other than what I have known my whole life. I would probably be crazy to try to give it up, I want to go. For at least a school year."

"Okay, you can go." Piper said.

"Hi Aunt Paige!" Andi said to her favorite aunt as she opened the door. It had been a couple of weeks since Andi had gotten the letter. Today she and Paige where going shopping for her school supplies.

"Hi Andi, are you ready?" Paige asked.

"Yep!" Andi said, today she was wearing a yellow dress with a brown woven belt at the middle, a blue short-sleeved denim jacket, and woven brown flats. In her hair she had a bright yellow head band with a daisy on the side, her necklace, and a yellow anklet on her right ankle.

"Okay let's go," Paige said, she grabbed Andi's shoulder and orbed them to Diagon Alley. They appeared next to a shop and walked onto the street.

"Wow." Andi said astonished. She had never seen anything like this before.

"You said it." Paige answered; she then began walking with Andi keeping up next to her. "Let's go open an account for you." The two walked into Gringott's bank. As they walked they looked at the goblins writing on paper.

"May I help you?" The bored looking goblin at the front desk asked.

"Yes, she needs money for school supplies." Paige answered.

"Does she have a vault?"

"No."

"Then she will have to open one, wait here while I get the paper work." Before the goblin could move a key appeared in front of Andi. She held out her hand and the key fell right into it.

"I thought you said she didn't have a vault." The shocked goblin said.

"She doesn't. There must be some mistake." Paige answered astonished.

"May I see the key please?" Andi handed the key to the goblin feeling a little nervous since she had never dealt with these kinds of goblins. The goblin examined it before calling another goblin over. The other goblin studied it then gave it back to Andi.

"There is no mistake. This young lady is the heir to the Warren vault."

"Aunt Paige?" Andi asked confused.

"I'm sorry the Warren vault?" Paige asked the goblin.

"Yes, you see that vault belonged to the greatest witch of her age, Melinda Warren. She was an auror for a few years before she moved back to America. But before she went back she put all of her remaining money into her vault and cast a spell on the key before giving it to us. She said that one day one of her descendants would come to Hogwarts and be the heir to the vault. When that happened the key would appear before them so that we would know exactly who it was. So the vault belongs to her."

"So would you like to make a withdrawal?" the first goblin asked. All Andi could do was only nod.

After withdrawing money from the enormous vault the duo went all around the alley getting supplies. After a while Paige checked the list.

"Okay, we still need your books, wand and pet, whichever one you picked." She said. "I will go and get your books while you get the other stuff. Kay?"

"Okay." Andi answered. Paige gave her some of the money and split up. Andi set off for the wand shop called Ollivander's as she walked up the streets a boy about her age bumped into her and knocked her down.

"Watch where you're going." He snapped at her. Andi narrowed her eyes and quickly got up.

"Watch where _I'm _going?!" She shrieked. "_You_ bumped into _me_!"

"I don't have time for this!" The boy said and pushed past her.

"What, no apology?!" She called after him. She then rolled her eyes and walked forwards towards her destination.

"Whoa, looks like a tornado ripped through here." Andi said as she entered. An elderly man came out the back and smiled at her.

"You're half right miss, and welcome to my shop, I am Ollivander. Now am I right to assume you are here for your first wand?" Andi smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir." Ollivander measured her with magical measuring tape and went in the back room quickly returning with a box. He opened it and pulled out a black wand.

"Here you are try this one." Andi took the wand and gave it a wave, the shelves suddenly were blown off.

"Sorry!" Andi said, Ollivander quickly took the wand back and went back to the back room. He came back with another box and handed Andi another wand. She took it and gave it a quick flick. A blast of wind nearly knocked her off her feet. She handed the wand back to Ollivander who thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. He went into the back room and returned with a box.

"Now let's try this one." Andi pulled a sleek brown and straight wand from the box that looked to be the perfect size for her. She gave it a wave and gold and silver sparkles shot out. Ollivander clapped.

"Wonderful, simply wonderful! Well there you go an 8" mahogany wand with a unicorn hair core. The perfect wand for you. Now that shall be five galleons." Andi walked over to the counter, handed over the money and took the wand case.

"Thank you sir, may I ask you something before I go?"

"Of course!" Ollivander said with a smile, "Anything for a polite young lady such as yourself. You are much more well-behaved most of the young children who come in here. Why, Draco Malfoy was in here a few minutes ago and was absolutely dreadful." Andi smiled.

"Thank you! Now, do you know where the pet shop is?"

"Of course the Menagerie is just a few doors up from here you can't miss it."

"Thank you, goodbye sir."

"Goodbye miss, and good luck at Hogwarts."

Andi quickly reached the shop and made a move to enter. But before she could someone bumped into her, she looked up to see a man who was taller than anyone of her uncles. He was carrying an owl cage with a snow-white owl.

"I-I-I'm so sorry sir." Andi stammered getting up. The man gave her a kind smile and she felt nothing but good waves from him.

"Don't be missy, it was an accident." He held out a giant hand, "Rhubeus Hagrid." Andi put her smaller hand in his to shake.

"Adrianne Halliwell."

"Wonderful to meet you, are you going to Hogwarts this year?" Andi smiled.

"Yep."

"Well then it looks like we shall be seeing each other again real soon. I am the groundskeeper at Hogwarts."

"Cool." Andi responded.

"Well nice meeting you, but I really should go and deliver this birthday present. See you at Hogwarts."

"All right nice meeting you too." Andi said and Hagrid hurried off. After he left Andi entered the shop. There where animals everywhere as she looked around in awe she saw one of the workers arguing with what looked like the owner.

"Shut it up!" The owner commanded, Andi sensed frustration from him and moved closer to listen in on the argument.

"I've tried!" the employee said who was leaking of desperation. "Blasted owl won't be quiet." Here he pointed to the owl cage.

"Well petrify it then. I won't have it scaring away all my customers." The owner finally said. As they discussed how to do it Andi approached the cage with the noisy owl. It was a beautiful owl in her opinion, it was small like her, black with grew specks on the back and wings. It stopped screeching when she reached the cage.

"You're not bad at all aren't you?" She asked reaching her fingers through the cage to stroke the owl. "You just want some freedom; I bet you've been stuck in this cage for ages. You don't deserve to be petrified, whatever that is, for wanting something so natural." As she spoke and petted the owl it hooted softly and leaned into her touch.

"Well, I'll be." Said a voice from behind Andi, she turned to find the store owner and the worker behind her looking amazed.

"We've tried for weeks to get that owl to quiet down and here you are doing it as if it was nothing." The employee commented. Andi shrugged at that.

"He just really needs a bit of love." The owner looked at her seriously.

"Tell you what; if you take that owl now with you, it won't cost you a thing. If you can keep him quiet you deserve him." Andi perked up.

"Deal." The assistant reached over and took a bag and handed it to her as she took the cage.

"And here is a bag of treats for you." Andi nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, good-bye." Andi left the shop and went to meet up with Paige, was waiting at the ice cream parlor and the two sat down for ice cream after orbing the rest of their purchases to the manor.

"I like your owl." Paige commented.

"Thanks." Andi said.

"What's his name?"

"I think… Midnight, yeah Midnight sounds good." Andi said. Paige nodded and the two finished their ice cream and orbed back to the manor.

**Well you know what to do, review if you want to.**


	2. Train Rides and Gryffindor Bonding

**A.N. Hi everyone, well here we go here's chapter two for you. Thank you to those who added this story to their favorites. And to wiccawhitewitchsmalltownguy, thank you for your review. And to answer your question, yes Andi will have her own Book of Shadows since I plan to have some demons appear but how I will not say. Also to your hopes, yes Melinda Warren will appear in this story, in fact in the next chapter or so she should make a unique appearance. She will kinda be like Andi's guardian angel throughout her Hogwarts' year. **

**This chapter also includes the O.C. of a friend of mine. So I hope you like her character. Also this chapter includes some Gryffindor's who will play a somewhat bigger role than usual. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed, the only thing I own is the plot, Andi, and my friend owns Cecelia.**

**Enjoy.**

Soon before the Halliwell's knew it, it was time for Andi to depart for Hogwarts. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had decided to see her off. After orbing to Kings Cross Station and grabbing a trolley they began looking for Platform 9 ¾. Andi walked between Piper and Paige while pushing the cart. Today she was wearing cream sleeveless dress that reached to just above her knees and ruffled at the end, a dark brown pullover that reached her elbows, brown leggings that went to just below her knees, cream colored socks and brown ballet flats. For jewelry she wore her name necklace, cream pearls in her ears, a cream colored pearl necklace, and a cream bracelet on her left wrist. Her hair was loose today and had a cream colored ribbon in it.

"Honestly can't we just orb there?" Piper asked irritated and exhausted due to the time difference.

"Can't elders said it's not a place we can orb to." Paige responded while looking around.

Andi's owl hooted. "Quiet Midnight." She said gently.

"Going to Hogwarts are you." said a voice from behind the group.

They turned to find a boy only a few years older than Andi with a cart full of similar things. They nodded and he smiled.

"Can't find the platform can't you? That's okay I had a hard time too my first time. Would you like me to show you?" Andi nodded.

"Andi I'm afraid this is as far as we can go Paige has charges to look after, Phoebe has to get to work, and I need to get your cousins up to get ready for school." Piper said sadlly.

"Okay, bye Aunt Piper, Aunt Paige, and Aunt Phoebe. Love you give every one my love."

"We will sweetie, see you at Christmas." Phoebe said feeling the sad emotions.

After the hugs and tears the Charmed Ones left their niece. Andi wiped her eyes and turned to the boy who gave her a sympathetic smile.

_'I'm on my own now. But this boy seems nice and I am getting good feelings from him so maybe not.' _she thought.

"Well, since your family had to leave I feel it is my duty to make sure you get on the train safely. Oliver Wood." The boy greeted kindly.

"Adrianne Halliwell. And thanks Oliver." Andi said with a smile.

"You're welcome. Now come on the train leaves in twenty minutes and it's on the other side of the station." Oliver told her.

"Okay. Lead the way." Andi said to him. They started along and she sped up to match Oliver's pace.

"By the way Adrianne your name is quite the mouthful." Oliver told her.

"You can call me Andi it's my nickname. And if you think that's a mouthful you should hear my full name." Andi said smirking.

"Alright let's hear it then." Oliver said with a smile at the younger girl, Andi nodded and took a deep breathe.

"Adrianne Hope Angel TrudeauWarren Halliwell." She said without taking a breathe in between.

"That is quite the mouthful. Your not from here right? You don't have an accent." Oliver said to her.

"Yeah from America. And your Irish. You have a different accent." Andi answered.

"Right. So why did your aunts bring you instead of your parents? Were they to busy I know my parents are." Andi looked down at her feet.

"My parents are dead." She said with a slight hint of sadness.

"Oh I am so sorry I didn't know." Oliver said fearing her had upset the girl. Andi looked up and gave him a small smile.

"It's okay I was very young and never knew my dad so not that bad."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ok, so what house do you think your going to be in?" He said changing the subject.

"House?" Andi asked confused.

"Yeah there are four houses. Ravenclaw for the smart ones, Hufflepuff for kind caring people, Slytherin for the cunning and stuck up, and last but not least Gryffindor for the courageous and bold. I'm a Gryffindor. I hope you don't go to Slytherin." Oliver explained.

"Why not?" Andi asked.

"Because Slytherin and Gryffindor are mortal enemies. If you went there we wouldn't be friends." Oliver told her matter of factly.

"We're friends?" Andi asked hopefully.

"I guess...yes we are. I like you, your more mature than any other first year I've met. And I feel sort of responsible for you since your aunts left you with me to get on the train. So if you need help or someone to talk to in Hogwarts, you can talk to me. Okay?" Oliver told her.

"Okay. Thanks Oliver, I like you too. Your easy to talk to and not so quick to judge. Not even my first day yet and I already have a new friend. So... You wanna see a neat trick?" Andi said feeling a little mischevious at the end.

"Okay, Andi." He answered curious.

Andi moved her head to look at Oliver's cart and squinted. One of the packages on it began to rise after making sure he saw she let it fall. Oliver was shocked.

"How did you do that?" He asked surprised.

"Were I come from witches don't need or use wands. We all get unique powers although you can encouter some with similar powers. We also follow different rules. I come from the Warren line of witches which are the most powerful woman good witches in our world. My aunts are the Charmed Ones and I am the twice blessed child, very powerful witches except I'm slightly more powerful because I have all their powers including my mothers. Except I don't have aunt Paige's powers since she's half whitelighter and I'm not. A whitelighter is a witches guardian angel." Andi explained to him.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing. How many powers do you have?" He asked her very impressed.

"I have seven so far. But I might get more as I grow older." Andi answered, "Our powers grow as we do."

"Very nice." Oliver looked up. "Here we." Andi looked around.

"I don't see any Platform Nine 3/4."

"That's because it's hidden from muggles, that's non magical folks, by magic. You see that column?" Oliver explained pointing to said column.

"Yep." Andi answered feeling slightly nervous.

"On the count of three we run towards the column full force." Oliver told her getting ready.

"What?!" Andi yelled louldly causing people to look over at her. "Heck no. There is no way I am doing that."

"It will be fine trust me." Oliver said looking right at her.

"All right." She agree.

"One, two, three!" They both broke into a run and... Went straight through the column! Andi gasped as they came face to face with a huge red train.

"That was awesome!" Oliver laughed.

"Glad you think so. Come on let's board the train." The two wheeled their carts to the train. Oliver lifted his trunk onto the train and then grabbed Andi's.

"I can do that." she said grabbing Midnight's cage and her messanger bag.

"No offense but you look too tiny to lift that trunk." After they had their trunks Oliver helped Andi climb aboard. They walked through the train.

"Hey Ollie, over here!" A red-head called. Oliver grabbed Andi's hand and led her to the compartment where three red head's, a brunnette and a kid with dread locks sat.

"Thanks Fred, or George. And don't call me Ollie!" Oliver said.

"I told them not to do it. But who is this Oliver? I didn't know you had a sister." The red-head reading a book said.

"No Percy, I found her wandering and when her family had to leave, I made sure she got on the train. I've taken a certain liking to her she is sort of like a little sister to me already. Adrianne, this is Percy Weasley, his twin brothers Fred and George, Cecelia Blithe and Lee Jordan. There in Gryffindor too. Everyone this is Adrianne but she prefers Andi." Oliver introduced pointing at everyone as he introduced them. Fred and George came up to her and each grabbed her hand and kissing it.

"Pleasure to..."

"Meet you..."

"Adrianne." The twins greeted causing her to giggle.

"Hi." Lee Jordan and Cecelia spoke up.

"I hope you won't be angry but aren't you a little small to be a first year?" Percy asked.

"Percy." Oliver said.

"No it's fine I get that a lot. I am very small for my age." Andi sat down between Oliver and Percy while the twins and Lee sat across with Cecelia. "You see I was born premature."

"What?" They all looked confused.

"Premature means I was born earlier than I was supposed to be. It can be very dangerous to infants depending on when. I was at born six and 1/2 months. I was very tiny and my lungs were severely underdeveloped. I spent almost three months in the NICU."

"What is that?" Cecelia asked.

"The Neo-Natal Intensive Care Unit. They treat premature babies. Anyway my lungs developed fully but they said I might always be small and even if I hit my growth spurt I would probably still be small. It's hard sometimes since I can't really keep up with people my age. But I live through it." The others excepted it and as the train started to move Andi quickly bonded with all of them, she even demonstrated her powers to them all.

"Wicked." Both twins commented.

"Yep." Andi said. After the shock had worn off she asked questions about Hogwarts. They were happy to answer her questions and tell her somethings. Later an elderly woman came with a trolley.

"Anything from the trolley?" She asked.

"I'll have something please." Andi said hopping off her seat. "Do you guys want anything?" Oliver, Cecelia and Lee said they had their own money and joined her but Percy and the twins declined. "Come on guys! I can tell your hungry, I'll get you guys something. It's no big deal."

"We won't be able to pay you back." Percy told her. She shook her head.

"I don't mind, but if you're so bothered by it, you can pay me back other ways." She said.

"Like?" The twins asked.

"Well, I like to paint things. But I normally sketch then first. Percy since you're a prefect, maybe you could show me some places to sketch and give me help with my homework every so often. Fred and George maybe you could teach me some things about the school."

"Or pranks!" Fred said. Percy glared at them. Andi giggled. They all laughed and after grabbing snacks sat and talked as the train continued to move.

**A.N. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Next chapter: **

**Andi meets our favorite Gryffindors**

**The Hogwarts Sorting including Andi scaring the sorting hat**

**You know what to do, click that little button and tell me what you think, ask questions and if you have a little suggestion I might take it under consideration.**


	3. Golden Trio Meetings and Sorting Hats

**AN: Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while things where busy last week with finals and one of them got pushed back due to a delay but now I am back and to make up for it here is an extra long chapter. And to all you Hermione lovers don't be mad about this chapter its the way I see her but she will get better. Thank you for all those who have read, favorited and or followed this story. And to answer some of your questions:**

**dream lighting: Our favorite Golden Trio will make their appearence in this chapter.**

**bananas r gd: Dont worry, I don't intend to make this story go on without at least two scenes of demon buttkicking. **

**and wiccawhitewitchsmalltownguy: Here is the chapter where Melinda Warren shall make her first appearence. Also the Golden Trio will play a huge part in this story but they will be more of a quartet with Andi in the mix, and the Gryffindors I had introduced first hand are going to play a huge part with Andi since they will be like her second family.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Andi and my friend owns Cecelia. **

**On with the story.**

After a while Andi hopped down from her seat,

"I'm gonna go look around for a little while, that okay?"

"Go right ahead," Percy said, "Just be back soon to change into your robes."

"K." Andi said she then opened the door and stepped out. She walked around the train. She saw a bunch of kids and soon came to a compartment with two boys her age in it scarfing down what looked to be the remainder of the dining cart. One of them had Percy, Fred and George's flaming red hair. She knocked and then opened the compartment.

"Hi, can I come in?" She asked both boys looked at her shocked.

"Yeah sure." the black haired boy said. She sat down across from him and smiled.

"So what are your names, or should I just spread around that you two are the boys who have just eaten there weight on candy?" The both gawked at her and she laughed. "Kidding!"

"I'm Ron Weasley." The redhead said.

'Ah so he is related to Fred, George and Percy.' Andi thought. She then turned to the other boy.

"And you?"

"You don't know me?" He asked.

"I don't know should I?"

"He's Harry Potter." Ron explained.

"Okay, is there anything special about that?" Andi asked confused. Ron opened his mouth to protest but Harry stopped him.

"Ignore him." He said with a big smile, "What's your name?" Andi smiled.

"I'm Adrianne Halliwell. But most people call me Andi." She answered smiling.

"Great to meet you." Harry said reaching out and shaking her hand. Andi couldn't put her finger on it but she felt very nervous but happy emotions from this boy. She could tell they were going to get along just fine, Ron too.

"You're not from here are you?" Ron asked, Andi laughed again.

"What gave me away? The obvious lack of and accent, or the clothes?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"I guess the accent. I assumed all muggles dress differently." Ron answered. Andi smirked.

"Never assume things, not until you have all the clues in the right order. But yeah I'm not from England. I am American."

"America, blimely that's all the way across the ocean." Harry said. Andi nodded. The three then began to chat about their homes while consuming the candy after Harry and Ron offered her some.

"Pretty cool." Andi said as Harry showed her his Dumbledore card. Suddenly she saw something move and jumped. "Is that a rat?!" she asked. Ron looked down.

"Oh, yeah this is Scabbers by the way. Pathetic, isn't he?" he introduced.

_'He keeps a rat as a __**pet**__?'_ Andi thought as she reseated herself on Harry's side.

"Just a little bit." Harry answered his question and Andi nodded her agreement.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron asked them.

"Yeah." Harry answered.

"Sounds great." Andi said moving to sit on her knees in front of Ron. Ron pulled out his wand and cleared his throat.

"Sunshine-" He stopped and looked up, Andi followed to see a girl with brown hair in the doorway already in her uniform, looking around the compartment. She looked at the three friends.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" She asked, "A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No." Ron answered, Andi shuddered.

"There's toad's **too**?!" she whispered to the boys in shock.

"Oh, are you doing magic?" She asked Ron. "Let's see, then." She ordered. Ron cleared his throat again and waved his wand.

_"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." _He chanted. Scabbers head glowed for a second shooting off the box he was wearing like a hat but when it was gone he was the same brown color.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" The girl asked in a know it all voice. "Well it's not very good, is it?" she asked him. Andi felt herself get a little irritated she had done more spells with worse words than that and produced fine results, thank you very much. "Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself but they've all worked for me."

_'You want a prize for that?'_ Andi sarcastically thought as the girl pulled out her wand and walked into their compartment to sit across from Harry.

"For example:" she said raising her wand and pointing it at Harry whose emotions turned somewhat frightened. "_Oculus Reparo_." There was a crackling sound as Harry's glasses fixed themselves. He pulled them off to look. "That's better, isn't it?" She asked. Harry turned to look at her and Ron before looking back. "Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter!" She realized.

_'I am severely left out of some loop here.' _Andi thought.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She introduced, she then turned to the other two preteens in the compartment. "And you two are…?"

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said with food in his mouth. Andi elbowed him in the knee.

"Adrianne Halliwell." She said simply.

"Pleasure." She said, she then turned back to Harry. "You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She then got up and then went to the door but at the last minute stopped and turned back. "You've got dirt on your nose by the way." She told Ron, "Did you know? Just there." She then walked away.

"Well she's a delight." Andi sarcastically said as she sat back on the bench behind her. When the other two looked at her like she had lost her mind she sighed, "That was sarcasm guys."

"She is a bossy know it all." Ron said and Harry shrugged.

"I just have one question." Andi said looking at Harry.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"What's so special about your name? I feel like I'm being left out of some important loop here." Harry and Ron then told her the story about Voldemort and Harry's parents. She then got up and gave him a hug.

"Oh I'm so sorry about your parents." She said.

"You're not amazed by all the Boy-Who-Lived stuff?" Harry asked.

"Why should I be?" She asked curiously, "I mean the way I see it you lost your famous for losing your parents. That's messed up dude." Harry smiled.

"Thanks, I never thought of it that way." Andi nodded.

"Anyway I know how you feel about everything. I lost my parents at when I was a baby too and I know how it feels to be famous for something you have no power over."

"How?" Ron asked. Andi looked outside and seeing that no one was around reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small silver top. She held it in her palm.

"Watch." She commanded. She then focused making the top spin. Both boys jumped.

"Bloody hell!" Ron commented. Andi then dropped her hand making the top spin in midair.

"How are you doing that?" Harry asked. Andi stopped her trick and quickly explained about her world and such.

"Wow so you do know how Harry feels." Ron commented. Andi nodded,

"But please don't go blabbing all over about this you guys. If you are truly my friends you won't go telling the first people you see." Harry and Ron swore themselves to secrecy and Andi nodded. After promising to meet up soon she headed back to the older students to change.

"Welcome back." The twins said. Cecelia handed her some robes and ushered the boys out.

"We will be at the school soon so you need to change." She said. Andi nodded and quickly put the robes on keeping her socks and flats though. After that the boys reentered and they all looked out the window as the train neared the station.

"Here we are Hogsmead station." Lee said to Andi.

"Leave your things here someone will collect them." Percy promised. Andi nodded and they all headed outside of the train. Once there Oliver pointed in the direction first years where gathering and told her they would see her later. Before leaving they all wished her good luck at the sorting. Andi began to walk forward.

"Andi!" She turned to see Harry and Ron catch up with her and the three began to walk together. They walked up to the man that Andi recognized from Diagon Alley who was calling first years to him.

"Hello, Harry." He greeted smiling up at them.

"Hi, Hagrid." Harry answered and Andi waved up at him.

"Whoa." Ron said astonished by Hagrid's height.

"Right, then. This way to the boats. Come on now, follow me." Hagrid said waving for the other first years to follow. They all followed him to the boats and the three piled into one. Soon the first years had their first view of Hogwarts.

"Wyatt and Chris will NEVER believe this." Andi whispered to herself as she was amazed at the splendid view of the castle before her.

"Wicked." Ron commented to them.

"Totally." Andi agree. They soon landed and the first years climbed up the stairs to enter the castle. An elderly woman with green robes and a pointed hat waited for them in front of two double doors. Andi quickly found that while her emotions where kind they had a stern quality to them.

_'She's a little like Grams in a way." _Andi thought.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She greeted them all. "I am Professor McGonagall. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats you must be sorted into your houses." Here the three friends shared a glance. "They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

"Trevor!" A boy suddenly called coming forward and picking up a toad. He looked up at the professor and his joy diminished slightly and Andi smiled from the other side of Harry at the fact that a teacher could still instill fear in her students before classes even began. "Sorry." The boy said going back into the crowd.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." Professor McGonagall said before leaving them.

"It's true then," A boy from the back said catching their attention, "what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." This sent murmuring into the crowd of eleven year olds. "This is Crabbe and Goyle." The boy said introducing his companions. "And I'm Malfoy." Here he came down to them. "Draco Malfoy." Ron snickered at this catching his attention. "Think my name's funny, do you? I've no need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." Andi felt Ron feel a bit dejected and sent him some confidence while Draco turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He finished looking at Ron. "I can help you there." He held out his hand expecting Harry to take it. Harry glanced at his hand.

"I think I tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

"Ooh, rejected." Andi said smirking causing the blonde to look over at her.

"And who are you supposed to be?" He said looking over at her with disdain. Andi put her hands on her hips as she recognized the boy.

"Well for starters, I'm the girl you knocked over in Diagon Alley the other day. Still waiting for an apology by the way." She said narrowing her eyes. "And you want my name? The names Adrianne Trudeau-Warren Halliwell. Look up the Warren part you may be surprised." The boy looked ready to respond when Professor McGonagall reappeared and tapped him on the shoulder with a scroll. Draco glared at both her and Harry before going back to his pose.

"We're ready for you now." She told them all, "Follow me." She then led them into a grand hall with four long tables, levitating candles, and when they looked up they saw the night sky on the ceiling.

"It's not real the ceiling," Andi heard Hermione say, "It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_. " Andi rolled her eyes.

"Of course she would." She murmured to Harry and Ron who smiled. They marched forward towards a table in the front with what Andi assumed to be teachers sitting there and in front of the table was a platform with a stool and an old hat sitting on it waiting there. McGonagall stepped on the platform and looked at them.

"Will you wait along here, please?" She asked them waving her scroll around and the first years grouped around waiting. "Now before we begin Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." The very elderly man who sat in the middle of the table stood up.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

"He must be **real **fun at parties." Andi whispered as he sat down. As that happened he looked at her as if he had heard her, he gave her a smile and she could see his eyes twinkling. McGonagall then opened the scroll.

"When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." She told them holding up said hat.

_'Only working once a year, my kind of gig.' _Andi thought smirking.

"Hermione Granger." McGonagall called, Andi could immediately feel the girl freaking out and sent a small wave of calmness to her.

"Oh, no. Okay, relax." Hermione told herself as she stepped up.

"Mental, that one, I'm telling you." Ron told them. Andi shrugged as Harry nodded and they turned back to see the sorting. Hermione sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!" It called after a few seconds. What could only be the Gryffindor table applauded. Hermione went to sit with her new housemates and Andi could see her friends welcoming her to the house.

"Draco Malfoy." McGonagall said drawing attention back to the sorting. The boy went up and sat down the hat was lowered,

"Slytherin!" It said before it was lowered completely. Draco smirked and went to join his applauding housemates. Andi's mouth dropped open.

"It hardly even touched him." She said astonished.

"There not a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Ron whispered to them.

"Susan Bones." As the girl walked up Harry gave a small hiss of pain causing his friends to turn to him.

"Harry, what is it?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." He answered looking forward, "Nothing I'm fine." Andi followed his gaze to see a man in black looking at them. She turned her attention back to the sorting.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat decreed and Susan went off to join her new house.

"Ronald Weasley." McGonagall summoned. Ron looked at them and Andi gave him thumbs up. He then walked up to the stool and sat down so the hat could go on his head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat said quickly and Ron went to join his family.

"Harry Potter." Everyone feel silent and people leaned forward to see what house he would be in Andi gave his shoulder a squeezed before he went up. Harry sat on the stool and the hat was slipped on his head and was silent for a while. Finally it opened his mouth.

"Gryffindor!" Harry smiled and the Gryffindor house cheered louder than they had before rising to their feet. Andi winked at Harry as he went to join his new house.

After Harry the line of first years was slowly dwindling, soon Andi and about five others were left. Just as Dean Thomas was about to join his fellow Gryffindor's at their table a rib bit was heard from his feet, everyone looked down to see a toad on his foot.

"Aah!" He screamed kicking his foot wildly so the toad was sent flying in the air.

"Trevor!" Said a voice from the Gryffindor table, Andi stepped forwards and raised her hands.

"I got him." With a flick of her wrists the toad froze in midair. A silence fell over the great hall as they all stared at her. Without noticing Andi waved her hand and sent the toad back into his owners hands as he unfroze.

"T-t-thanks." He stammered. Andi gave him a small smile and then noticing every one staring at her, even the teachers where staring at her with interest. She looked down and tried to pretend she was somewhere else.

"We will continue with the sorting then," Professor McGonagall said after she regained her bearings, she then looked down at the scroll again. "Adrianne Warren Halliwell." Andi didn't move.

_'Maybe this was a mistake; they think I'm a freak.'_She thought.

_'What kind of talk is that?_' A familiar female voice in her head asked.

_'Who are you and what are you doing in my head?'_Andi asked with her thoughts.

_'Why do you care why they think about you? You are a Warren! A member of my family line and a powerful witch. Now go up there and start acting like it.'_the voice ordered.

"Adrianne Warren Halliwell," Professor McGonagall repeated. Andi took a deep breath and walked forwards with her head held high. She could feel everyone's eye on her. As she approached the hat she thought one more thing to the voice as she finally recognized it.

"Thank you, Melinda Warren.' She got to the stool and sat down keeping her back straight. The hat was placed on her head; it completely covered her head and sank to her nose.

**_'Ah the heir to Melinda Warren, I was wondering when you'd show your face.' The hat said to her. 'Let's see, hmm interesting.'  
_**  
_'What?'_Andi asked.

**_'You are a very difficult child to place. You seem to have qualities all the founders of this school sought.'_**

_'Such as?'_Andi asked.

**_'While sweet and innocent. You are loyal and kind to your friends, like a Hufflepuff. Be it magical or muggle you are as smart and clever as a Ravenclaw. You are brave and willing to do anything to protect innocents like Gryffindor's. And you are cunning and mischievous like a Slytherin.'  
_**  
_'Put me in there and you'll see just how __"sweet"__ I can be!'_Andi sternly thought letting the hat see just what she had in mind.

'No, no, anything but that!' The hat exclaimed out loud causing everyone to look at it strangely. Andi smirked.

_'Well then what are you waiting for? Me to grow old and die? Place me already if you please.'_

**_'All right then, I suppose I shall chose the quality that shines above the rest so...'_**The hat opened its mouth after almost five long antagonizing minutes. "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table burst into hesitant applause and cheers.

_'Thank you hat, have a wonderful day.'_ Andi said before taking the hat and giving it to the astonished Professor. She walked to her new houses table and came to stand right between Percy and Oliver. "Hey guys, what's up?" The two smiled and made space between them. Andi quickly swung herself on the seat. She smiled at Harry, Ron, Cecelia, Fred, George and Lee. She also gave a quick nod to Hermione and Neville. Soon the sorting was finished. Professor McGonagall tapped on her goblet.

"Your attention, please." She asked. The hall fell silent and they all looked at Dumbledore who stood up.

"Let the feast begin." He simply said. Food suddenly appeared at the table and everyone helped themselves. Andi was glad to see that someone had taken into consideration that she was American and had some more typical food for her like pizza. She loaded her plate and began to eat.

"Careful." Oliver said as she reached over for some food before helping her. "You need to save some room for desert." Andi smiled.

"Aunt Piper owns a restaurant. I can eat like this and still have a little room for desert and not gain a pound. Fast metabolism." Oliver shrugged and they all ate conversing as they went along.

"Say Percy," Harry asked. "Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Andi looked over to see the same man who had been staring at them earlier.

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house." He answered.

"What's he teach?" Harry asked.

"Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years. " Percy answered again.

"Doesn't seem all too bad to me. I don't get the evil emotions from him mostly just neutral boredom." Andi said looking away Percy shrugged. Across the table as Ron grabbed more food a head popped up from the bowl. A transparent head make that, scaring everyone.

"Hello! How are you?" The head asked Ron as it came up to reveal the ghost of a man in what looked like medieval clothes. "Welcome to Gryffindor." Everyone looked around to see more ghosts float into the Great Hall.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy greeted. The ghost turned to them.

"Dismal." He answered. "Once again my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied." He finished then turned and began floating away.

"I know you." Ron said. "You're Nearly Headless Nick." The ghost turned back around.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas. If you don't mind." He told them.

"Nearly headless," Hermione repeated. "How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this." Sir Nicholas said before grabbing his head and pulling it partly off revealing the inside of his neck. Ron screamed and Hermione looked disgusted.

"Cool." Andi said causing everyone in the vicinity to look at her.

"Cool?" the ghost repeated flicking his head back on.

"I've seen worse." Andi said shrugging.

"Worse?" Hermione repeated looking at her like she was insane.

"I live in a house where the main source of entertainment is blowing up evil whack jobs who are crazy enough to enter our house." Andi stated, "So yeah one ghost pulling off his head doesn't faze me." She then smiled at Sir Nicholas. "No offense, Sir Nicholas."

"None taken indeed young lady in fact your outlook seems quite familiar." The ghost told her. Andi thought.

"Did you know Melinda Warren?" Sir Nicholas smiled and clapped his hands.

"Why young Melinda, of course! One of the best and brightest of Gryffindor house. Are you related to her by any chance?"

"I'm her great, I don't know how many times, granddaughter and heir." Andi answered.

"Well then we must get together and chat soon." Sir Nicholas said before floating away. Andi ignored the stares and ate her food. So far she had a completely unique introduction to Hogwarts.

**AN: First off Grams is a reference to Penny Halliwell not Patty. Patty will be refered to as Grandma Patty. **

**Also I promise to try to update at least once a week if I am able.**

**Next Chapter:**

**We get to the Gryffindor common room **

**The first day of classes**

**Andi goes head to head with Snape (I wonder who will win, even I don't know)**

**Well, you know the drill. Review and leave me your questions and I might take some suggestions under consideration (you will get credit of course.**


	4. Common Rooms and First Day of School

**AN: I know I haven't updated in a while and I feel really bad so please forgive me. I won't bore you guys with excuses, so I will just say thank you who favorited and followed this story. And now let's answer some questions.**

**wiccawhitewitchsmalltownguy: I will confirm that Andi will be recieving her own Book of Shadows so look out for that in the next chapter or so.**

**dream lighting: Wyatt and Chris will make appearences over holidays with the rest of the Halliwell gang, I don't know if I shall have them come to Hogwarts though. If I do it might be for some big event or something like that. Also I have pairings figured out but no one under the age of fourteen will be having a relationship right now. So you are going to have to bear with me.**

**bananas r gd: I only have one thing to say to you, enjoy you laugh ;)**

**pippen: I am going to have Draco face Andi's wrath soon but I don't think it will be in DADA. But it shall happen soon...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Andi and my friend owns Cecelia. And also I didn't mention this in chapter 1 but the I did name some of the Halliwell kids in my story so sorry if that bugs you, I came up with the names Chloë, Emmy, Penelope and Patricia. Sorry if that confused you.**

**And now on with the story!**

Soon the feast was over and everyone headed to their dormitories. Andi followed Percy as they walked through the halls.

"Gryffindors, follow me, please. Keep up. Thank you." He said calling all the other first years to him. They walked through the long hallways to the staircases. They stopped in front and the first years looked in amazement, "This is the most direct path to the dormitories." Percy told them. "Oh, and keep an eye on the stair cases. They like to change." Andi looked up to see endless staircases with some moving.

_'That is kind of cool but if we did that to the staircases at magic school we'd get into trouble for misuse of magic for personal gain.'_ She thought.

"Keep up, please, and follow me." Percy said catching their attention as he began to climb a staircase to their left. "Quickly now, come on. Come on." They all climbed after him and watched all around as the portraits moved around and greeted them. Andi smiled as she walked up the steps. Soon Percy led them down a long hallway and stopped in front of a portrait with a fat woman in it.

_'What's with the picture of the fat lady? They have some weird taste.' _Andi once again thought. Suddenly the portrait spoke to them.

"Password?" She asked.

"Caput Draconis." Percy answered. The woman extended her arm and the portrait swung open. "Follow me, everyone. Keep up. Quickly, come on." Percy said as he led them in and they were lead into a large room decorated with chairs, couches, and tables all in red. At the end of the room where stairs to lead to an upper level. "Gather around here." Percy said as he stood in the middle of the room, they went to stand in front of him. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boy's dormitory's is upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find all of your belongings have already been brought up." He told them he gave them a few more instructions and sent them on their way. Only Andi stayed behind.

"I have got to tell you Percy, this place is way cool." Andi said.

"Well I am glad you like it Adrianne." He answered, "You had better head onto bed. Tomorrow is the first day of classes and you will want to be well rested. Andi nodded and walked upstairs to her dorm. When she got there she saw Hermione and 2 other girls there. She went to the only bed left that was by the window and began to look for her pajamas.

"You're Adrianne, right?" The Indian girl asked. Andi nodded.

"I prefer Andi, though." She answered.

"All right Andi, I'm Parvati Patil and this is Lavender Brown." She introduced herself and the blond girl with her. Andi nodded.

"Nice to meet you. Mind if I get first dibs on the bathroom? I am really quick." They shook their heads no and Andi quickly did her nightly routine and emerged in a blue owl t-shirt and matching pants. As Parvati and Lavender got ready for bed on the other side of the room she got out paper and pencil and penned a letter to her family,

Dear Everyone,

Well I made it to Hogwarts. It's definitely different than Magic School that's for sure. Wyatt, Chris you'll never believe the way it looks the first time around. I got sorted into the Gryffindor house which is for the courageous and bold. I'll tell you that story in another letter. I already have some awesome friends. Well I had better get off to bed I don't want to oversleep on the first day of school. I only wanted to write to tell you that I made it safely and I miss you all already. Write back.

Love,

Andi

Andi quickly attached the letter to Midnight and sent her off to the manor. As she was closing the window, Hermione came up to her.

"How did you move Neville's toad through the air without a wand? And freeze him in midair?!" She questioned. "I've read about wandless magic, it's supposed to take **years** to master. It's far beyond your capabilities-"

"Look, Hermione." Andi interrupted fiercelyshocking the girl, "First of all it's not your place to assume what is or isn't beyond my capabilities. And I was **born** with those talents and many more. So if you don't mind I would like to go to bed." With that Andi closed her curtains and got under the covers. As she fell asleep one thought came into her mind.

_**(The Next Morning)**_

_'I wonder what tomorrow will bring.'_

Andi woke up the next morning earlier then her roommates.

_'Must still be on east coast time.' _She realized. She quickly and quietly did her morning routine and dressed in her robes, for shoes she decided on her black high top sneakers with grey laces since she was wearing pants with her uniform. She also decided to let her hair lose with a purple and blue feather in it. After this she grabbed her messenger bag and went to the common room. There she saw Fred and George leaving.

"Hey Fred, George. Wait up." She called running down the stairs and out the portrait hole. She quickly caught up with them but had to stop to catch her breath.

"Slow down." Fred told her.

"Yes we wouldn't want you to faint on us. Ollie would kill us." George piped up. Andi placed her hands on her hips.

"Didn't he tell say not to call him that or there would be consequences on the field, whatever that means." The two paled, "Don't worry I won't tell, on one condition."

"What?" They asked.

"Can one of you give me a ride down those stairs? I'm short so it would take me longer to get down them." They both smiled.

"Of course we can." George said.

"Yes, why on earth didn't you ask?" Fred asked taking her bag while George bent down and Andi scrambled onto his back. The twins ran to the Great Hall and the three laughed the whole way down. Soon they were eating breakfast when the rest of their friends joined. Near the end McGonagall passed out their schedules. Cecelia looked over Andi's.

"It looks like you have Transfiguration first with McGonagall, History of Magic with Professor Binns, Potions with Snape and flying with Madam Hooch. Good luck with Snape and Binns." Andi shrugged.

_**(Transfiguration)**_

"Face it guys, we're **lost**." Andi said as she Harry and Ron walked through the seemingly endless hallways trying to get to transfiguration.

"We know." Ron said. Soon Harry spotted someone in the hall that looked older than them.

"Look, let's ask them." A minute later and the three where rushing to get to the class room. The entered and saw their classmates there already in their seats along with a cat on the teacher's desk. They headed to the front and as they neared it Andi could feel annoyance running through Hermione. Ron sighed in relief.

"Made it!" He said to her and Harry. "Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" He asked. Suddenly the cat sprang from the table transforming into Professor McGonagall who walked over to them. Andi's mouth dropped open.

"I can tell you because I'm staring at it." She answered, "And that was the one of the coolest things I have ever seen."

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron complemented.

"Well thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley." She answered smiling. "Perhaps it would be more useful, if I were to transfigure yourself, Mr. Potter, or Ms. Warren-Halliwell into a pocket watch. That way one of you might be on time." She asked.

"We got lost." Harry said and Andi and Ron quickly nodded to confirm it.

"Then perhaps a map?" She asked, "I trust you don't need one to find your seats." She walked away and the tree slid onto the bench with Harry in the middle. Soon Andi almost forgot the incident as she watched McGonagall demonstrate and discuss the aspects of transfiguration.

_'This is beyond cool.'_

_**(History of Magic)**_

When Andi had walked into her History of Magic class she hadn't known what to expect. Certainly not a ghost teacher who droned on and on. She felt her eyes drop again.

"Beam me out of here." She whispered to herself. To keep herself awake she pulled a sketch book out of her bag and turned to a blank page. She immediately began to sketch a drawing of the scene of her first view of Hogwarts from the lake. By the time the class ended she had a beautiful sketch with full detail and shadows.

_'Not bad. Now I can paint a final copy on my easel.' _She thought to herself as she slid it into her bag and went on to potions.

_**(Potions)**_

Andi sat next to Harry with her stuff set out for the class waiting patiently. Suddenly the door flew open and Professor Snape strode in straight to the front of the room.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." He began.

_ '__**Obviously!**__' _Andi sarcastically thought.

"As such I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making." Professor Snape went on, "However for those select few," Here he seemed to look right at Malfoy. "who possesses the predisposition," He began to wrap himself up in his robes at this point.

"What is he a vampire?" Andi asked under her breath while rolling her eyes.

"I can teach you to bewitch the mind, and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." He told them, "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention." Andi followed her professor's gaze to see him looking straight at Harry. Hermione elbowed him and motioned towards the front, Harry looked up at their teacher who came closer. "Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot up at this. Harry looked at her and then shook his head when he faced the front of the room.

"You don't know? Well let's try again." Professor Snape said. "Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione's hand shot up again.

"I don't know sir." Harry answered.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Professor Snape asked. Hermione kept her hand up.

_'Give it up already! He's never going to call on you.' _ Andi thought.

"I don't know sir." Harry answered. For some strange reason the Professor almost looked happy for a moment.

_'Something's wrong.'_ Andi thought. _'I am getting strong feelings of dislike almost as if he hates Harry.'_

"Pity." Professor Snape drawled, "Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it Mr. Potter?" As he turned around Andi patted Harry on the back.

"Don't feel bad Harry, those are really hard questions if someone doesn't have experience with potions or read about them." She said quietly.

"Is that so, Ms. Warren-Halliwell?" Professor Snape asked turning around. "Well why don't you stand up and answer them?" Andi could feel him being smug about it and narrowed her eyes.

_'Oh it's __**ON**__.'_

"Gladly, Professor." She stood up and faced him. "A combination of powdered root of asphodel and an infusion of wormwood creates a sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as the Draught of the Living Dead. A bezoar is a stone that is found in the stomach of a goat that will protect the user from most poisons. And there is absolutely **_zero_** difference between monkshood and wolfsbane since they are the same plant, which is also known as aconite." She finished crossing her arms, "Oh and by the way the potion recipe on the chalkboard is wrong." She said pointing across the room to one on the side, "You need to cut the ingredients, **_not_** crush them; otherwise you'll end up with a big explosion. I made that potion when I was seven, even a complete **idiot** would know that." She finished sitting down. Professor Snape was silent for a moment before he looked at her. But Andi was certain that he looked almost impressed and that the corners of his mouth quirked up into what would have been a smile.  
"Why aren't you writing all of this down?" He asked the rest of the class who quickly began to write.

_'This class is going to be interesting.'_ Andi thought smiling.

**AN: Again to those of you who like Hermione (I do too), sorry if you didn't like some of the scenes with her. But it will get better, and her and Andi will eventually become good friends. Also for Snape I don't know what I am going to do with him, I might make him like a mentor to Andi since she outsmarted him at his own game and that shocked but also amused him. **

**The next chapter:**

**Mail call- What will Andi get?**

**Second day of classes (This part will be mostly from my immagination) **

**Flying Lessons, hmmm I wonder if Andi will sit still when Draco goes out of line. **

**And more**

**You now know what you must do... Review!**


	5. More School and Flying Lesson Drama

AN:** All right, I know I haven't updated in almost a month. But I have a few good excuses, one I had SATs to study for and take, I had a senior trip with my elective course out of state, I had to turn in college aplicatons and I had a surgery that after school was over left me to tired to login. I am so sorry and will try my best to make sure this doesn't happen again. Anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you will enjoy it. Once again thank you to all the people who have favorited, review or added this story to their alert. It makes me glad to know people like this story and enjoy it so much that they are anxious for another chapter.**

**For this chapter and all chapters beyond her is a little key for the spells,**

_Italized _**means Harry Potter world spell and** _italized and underlined _**means it's a spell from the Charmed world.**

**And know let's answer some reviews, **

**wiccawhitewitchsmalltownguy: There will probably be some family secret that Andi will discover on her journey throughout Hogwarts. I am still not sure if Wyatt and Chris will atend Hogwarts or if they will just come for a big event. And Melinda will definately make more appearences in this story if my plans go well she will make a new appearance in the next chapter or the one after that. Finally Andi will recieve her own Book of Shadows in this chapter so look out for that.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed, I only own Andi and my friend owns the character of Cecelia Blithe. **

**On with the story!**

The next day Andi woke up and put on red flats and earrings that had a Toto charm hanging off them, she then clipped some of her hair to the side with a silver wand hair clip. She again met up with Fred and George and George gave her another ride down to the Great Hall. After breakfast Andi, Harry and Ron headed to their first class which was Herbology and managed to get a table together.

"Good morning class." Professor Sprout greeted them in Greenhouse One.

"Good morning Professor Sprout." They all greeted.

"All right for your first lesson we shall make it easy on you. On the table in front of you are samples of some of the plants we'll be working with this year. I want you to identify them and write a 12 inch essay on one of them, how it's used, its properties or if you have used them before, due by next lesson. Get to work." The class set to work and Andi found she could identify a lot of the plants and already had an idea for her essay having used some of them in demon fighting. She helped Harry and Ron with some of them and Ron help with the ones she didn't know.

'_I might not have a big green thumb, but at least I know this class won't be boring.'_ She thought as the class finished.

**Charms**

To start the class Professor Flitwick demonstrated a few charms and explained their properties. He then spoke of what they were going to learn this year and took a few questions. In the last few minutes he asked if anyone wanted to try doing a charm in front of the class. Andi's hand shot up faster than anyone's including Hermione's and she was called on. She walked to the front of the room.

"Well then Ms. Warren-Halliwell what will you demonstrate for us?" He asked.

"Well this is a verbal spell that my family has used many times before but to do this it requires something to vanish. May I use that old desk as an example, please?" She asked politely.

"But of course." Flitwick said intrigued by her knowledge.

"Thank you very much Professor." She said bowing her head she then stepped forward and focused all of her magic on the desk.

_Let the Object of Objection_

_Become but a Dream_

_As I cause the Seen to be Unseen_

To ever one's surprise the desk disappeared. Professor Flitwick clapped his hands,

"Wonderful, that was one of the most impressive spells I have ever seen, simply delightful!" At that moment the class ended and Harry handed Andi her bag. "Ms. Warren-Halliwell I would like a word with you." Andi and her friends shared a look and she shrugged and went over to him.

"Yes Professor?" She said.

"I would like to speak to you about the spells you are used to using if that would be alright. You see I find your world fascinating and would like the chance to know more about it. And there is something I would like to teach you."

"Of course, Professor, I would love to explain them to you."

"Wonderful. Would tomorrow after dinner be alright, in my office?" Andi nodded, "Well then see you then, off to class now." Andi smiled and walked out. She headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

**DADA**

Andi just barely made it to class and found out Harry and Ron had saved her a seat between them in the back. She squeezed in as Professor Quirrel started stuttering on about what they were going to learn. About twenty minutes in Andi yawned.

"Do you think he ever stops stuttering?" Harry asked them.

"Nah! It would take a miracle." Ron said.

"Got that right." Andi said and the three broke out into quiet laughter which caused Hermione, who was sitting in front of them to turn around and glare at them which they ignored.

"So what did Flitwick want?" Ron asked.

"He wanted me to explain about the spells we use in my world and to teach me something." Andi said. The two nodded and they conversed about what their flying lesson later in the afternoon would bring.

Later the friends were sitting in _the_ Great Hall waiting for flying lessons to begin. Andi was sitting next to Harry reading her History of Magic book finding it easier to understand than listening to Binns.

"_Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water into rum._" Seamus chanted waving his wand at a goblet. He looked into it but found it to be of no success and began to try again.

"What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Harry asked curiously.

"Turn it to rum." Ron answered as Andi felt Seamus getting more and more agitated with the spell. "Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before-" But Ron didn't need to finish as a flash of light and a crack came from where Seamus sat. The trio looked over and saw Seamus smoking with ash on his face and hair singed.

"That has to hurt." Andi commented grinning which caused her friends to smile at her before they heard the chirping of owls.

"Ah, mail's here." Ron said as owls swopped into the Great Hall dropping letters and packages as they went. Andi spotted Midnight with a big package tied to his legs but she guessed that her family used magic to make sure it wouldn't weigh that much. Ron also received some mail along with a rolled up newspaper which he put down.

"Can I borrow this?" He asked picking up the newspaper while Andi untied the package from Midnight and sent him on his way after giving him some food and water. Ron nodded his consent while opening his letter. "Thanks."

"Hey look," Dean called, "Neville's got a Remembrall." Andi looked to see that Neville had a ball in his hand.

"I've read about those." Hermione said from across the table. "When the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something." As she said this the ball seemed to turn red.

"The only problem is, I've can't remember what I've forgotten." Neville said.

"Hey Ron, Andi," Harry said drawing their attention as well as Hermione's, "Somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen, "**Believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown… Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist nothing was taken. The vault in question number 713 had in fact been emptied earlier that very same day." **That's odd. That's the vault Hadgrid and I went to." The friends shared a look with Hermione. Andi turned back to her package. She first opened the envelope as she tore the flap and shook the letter out a small silver bracelet fell out also, Andi shrugged and slipped it on her right wrist. She then unfolded the letter,

**_Dear Andi,_**

**_ Congratulations on your new house. A house for the courageous and bold suits you and we can't wait to hear how you got in. Paint lots of pictures for all of us and tell us all about your friends. As your wondering to the package we figured since you're on your own there and demons tend to attack the nearest powerful witch, that you would need it. And don't worry it will never be out of your sight that's what the charm bracelet is for. It's been infused with some magic; just simply hold it next to the book and it will do the rest. The other gift is from all your uncles and cousins who charmed it themselves to never melt or go bad. There should be enough to get you through till Christmas. Everyone says hi and misses you and can't wait to see you again. Write back soon._**

**_Love_**

**_Your family_**

Andi opened the package to see a big bag of candy which she smiled at. She also saw a copy of the Book of Shadows with it and some Wiccan supplies. She smiled wider and flipped through it to see that some spells had a pouch with it and she knew it would help her mix up the potions and such.

"What do you have there Andi?" Percy asked. She looked up,

"Just my families spell book and some spell casting supplies." She answered closing the BOS. Hermione leaned over and looked at it.

"The _Book of Shadows_? I have never heard about a spell book like that and those supplies don't look like normal ones. Hermione reached over to touch the book but Andi was quicker and placed her right hand over it, the hand with the charm bracelet ten seconds later there was a small flash of light and the book disappeared. Andi looked down to see that her bracelet now had a crystal book charm that had the initials BOS inscribed on it if she looked closely. She played with the charm and found that if she wanted to she could pull it off. She smiled and then took her supplies back to the dorm and locked them up in her trunk. She then met Harry and Ron and linked arms with them as they headed off for flying class.

The first year Slytherins and Gryffindor stood next to brooms on the lawn of the castle as Madam Hooch came up to them walking with her broom in between the two lines.

"Good afternoon, class." She greeted.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." They all chorused. She greeted one student by name and when she reached the front of the line she turned and faced them all.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson." She said with a smile. "Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say "up"."

"Up!" Andi commanded, and her broom flew straight into her hand and out of the corner of her eye she could see that Harry had accomplished the same. Hermione looked at the two in shock.

"Okay freaky." Andi said to herself.

"With feeling." Madam Hooch told those who were having trouble. As Ron tried his broom came up and smacked him in the face. As Harry and Andi laughed he looked at them.

"Oh, shut up you two."

"Now," Madam Hooch began again as she walked through the lines again. "Once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight. You don't want to be sliding off the end." Andi mounted her broom and held on with all her might. "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle, three, two," Madam Hooch blew her whistle but before anyone could follow her instructions Neville began to lift off from the ground and Andi could feel his terror as she zoned her empathy in on him. "Mr. Longbottom." Neville stayed in the air despite protest. "Mr. Longbottom!"

"Down, down!" Neville said to his broom as it took off.

"Come back down this instant!" Madam Hooch screamed at him. But it was no use, Neville's broom took him on a wild ride with twists and turns and bashing into walls Madam Hooch tried to stop him when he flew straight at him but she never got the chance as they all had to dive out of the way. Neville finally ended up hanging from a statues spear over the grounds. His robes tore and he fell but his robe saved him by catching onto something else, but Neville slipped out of them and hit the ground crying out in pain. Andi felt the pain also since her empathy was honed in one him she quickly opened her empathy and felt everything else.

"Everyone out of the way!" Madam Hooch ordered and they group split up so she could attend to Neville.

"Is he all right?" Hermione whispered.

"Oh, dear, it's a broken wrist." Madam Hooch said and clucked her tongue. "Poor boy, come on now, up you get." She helped Neville up, "Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing." She ordered, "Understand? If I see a single broom in the air… the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch." After Madam Hooch was out of earshot Draco came to the middle of the crowd. Andi's eyes narrowed as she saw he was holding Neville's Remembrall.

"Did you see his face?" He asked gleefully, "Maybe if the fat lub had given this a squeeze, he'd had remembered to fall on his flat arse." As the Slytherins laughed Harry went up behind Draco.

"Give it here Malfoy." He ordered causing Draco to turn around.

"No." He said, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He got on his broom and began to move around the group, "How about on the roof?" He asked going through the middle and flying off. "What's the matter, Potter? A bit beyond your reach?" Harry mounted his broom and Hermione quickly came up next to him.

"Harry, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said." She said attempting to talk him out of it. "Besides, you don't even know how to fly." But Harry proved her wrong by flying off. "What an idiot." Andi looked at her broom and then at Harry thinking she should help, Hermione saw the determined look in her eyes. "Oh, don't tell me you're going to be stupid and risked getting expelled by going off on a broom too?" Andi smirked.

"Who said anything about a broom?" She asked before taking off in a run and when she felt she had enough speed she pushed off the ground and flew into the air towards the two rivals she arrived just in time to hear Harry threaten to knock Draco off his broom.

"Yeah," She said hovering behind Draco causing the Draco to look at her in astonishment, Harry since he knew about all her powers only looked partially shocked. "And I will enjoy tossing you all over the grounds like a rag doll." Draco recovered from his shock.

"Is that so?" He asked tossing the Remembrall in the air, when Harry made a move to obtain it he rolled on his broom. "Have it your way then." He then tossed it through the air, before Andi could attempt to get it Harry was already off. He then came back with the Remembrall in hand, Draco moved to grab it again but Harry tossed it to Andi who caught it and the two returned to the ground with the Gryffindors running to meet them cheering. They landed and Andi pocketed the Remembrall making a mental note to return it to Neville later. As their classmates congratulated them Professor McGonagall came out.

"Harry Potter!" She called, "Follow me." She then led Harry away. Draco and his cronies snickered and Hermione just scoffed.

"I told him that-"

"Shut up Hermione!" Andi ordered before sharing a worried look with Ron both wondering what was going to happen to their friend.

**AN: All right then you know what to do, write down your review to tell me what you think, ask questions and even make little suggestions if you feel something added would make the story more entertaining in the next chapter. I will also try to update next week if I am able.**

**Next Chapter:**

**The Quartet meets Fluffy and learn something new about Andi**

**The weekend comes**

**And Draco makes a big mistake I wonder what will happen...**


	6. Three Headed Dogs and Slytherin Bashings

**AN: I know it's been about two weeks so here is Chapter 5, finally. This would have been up last night if my computer hadn't have acted up so my apologies. Once again thank you to all those who reviewed, followed or added this story to their favorites list. Before I answer questions I have an announcement to make I have finally decided when the demon attacks at Hogwarts will take place. The first will be in November after Halloween with the Woogeyman (thanks to jmw for the suggestion)and the second one is still undecided but will take place either before or after the Easter break. **

**Jmw: I am going to have Andi show them Wicca spell like the ones in the BoS but I don't know if I shall have her teach them. As to being the secondary Gryffindor Seeker that's a new one but I don't think she will join the Gryffindor team this year if she does. I also was intrigued in your idea of her bringing back the dead so we will see in time. **

wiccawhitewitchcharmedfan: **Thank you for that idea about the past lives I might incorporate that into either a bonus scene or a later year if I do them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever. I just own Andi and the plot and one of my best friends owns Cecelia.**

"That's it they've expelled him." Ron groaned for the fifth time. Andi rolled her eyes.

"Will you stop freaking out all ready?" She asked, "You're giving me a massive migraine." Madame Hooch had come out with Neville not too far behind her but since so much time was wasted she just let people hover around with their brooms under careful supervision. Ron and Andi had quit after a while, Andi spotted Neville sulking not too far away and pulled his Remembrall out of her pocket. "Hey Neville," He looked at the two, "Here, courtesy of me and Harry." Andi tossed the orb to him and he caught it.

"Thanks!" He said happily. Madam Hooch soon dismissed them and the two headed off to find Harry. They spotted him in the hall by Professor Quirrel's classroom.

"So how much trouble are you in? Are you expelled? Did you get detention?"

"Ron." Harry said,

"Did you have to go to the headmaster? Did you-"

_Whap! _Andi's hand shot up and smacked Ron in the back of the head.

"Let the man talk." She said as Ron rubbed the back of his head and glared at her.

"No I'm not in trouble. Quite the opposite really." Harry said as they started walking back to the grounds with Harry in the middle, Ron on his left and Andi on his right.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well she took me to see a boy named Wood-"

"Oliver?" Andi interrupted.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Harry asked.

"He's my friend/ sort of big brother. He helped me get on the train and introduced me to his friends, including your brothers Ron and Lee Jordan and Cecelia Blithe. We are all good friends." She shrugged. "But anyway, continue."

"Well she said she had found him a Seeker. And after talking for a while she basically said I was the new Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Seeker." Ron breathed astonished, "But first years never make the house teams. You must be the youngest Quidditch player in a-"

"Century," Harry confirmed, "According to McGonagall."

"Cool beans." Andi said, thinking back to the sports she played back home.

"Hey. Well done, Harry. Wood's just told us." Fred said as he and George ran up behind them.

"Fred and George are on the team too." Ron informed them, "Beaters."

"Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too much." George said. "Can't make any promises of course. Rough game, Quidditch."

"Brutal. But no one's died in years." Fred continued. "Someone will vanish occasionally."

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!" George finished as the first years separated from them. Andi fought the urge to laugh her head off.

"Go on, Harry." Ron encouraged. "Quidditch is great. Best game there is, and you'll be great too."

"Yeah just think about how great you did today on that broom. And to think you've never even been on one before." Andi pointed out.

"But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?" He asked.

"You won't make a fool of yourself." Hermione reassured from next to Andi. "It's in your blood."

"How long have you been eavesdropping?" Andi asked. Hermione ignored that and led them to a trophy case where she showed them an award that was labeled Seeker James Potter.

"Whoa, Harry." Ron breathed, "You never told us your father was a Seeker too."

"I didn't know." Harry told them. They all headed up the stair back to Gryffindor Tower with Hermione behind them.

"I'm telling you, it's spooky." Ron said to Harry, "She knows more about you than you do."

"Who doesn't?" Harry asked making a point.

"Alright, enough guys." Andi said not in the mood to hear more. Suddenly the staircase moved to the left throwing them off balance.

"What's happening?" Harry asked.

"The staircases change, remember?" Hermione reminded him.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Andi sarcastically commented before the staircase connected to another floor with a door directly in front of them.

"Let's go this way." Harry suggested and they all began to move.

"Before the staircase moves again." Ron commented. Harry opened the door and they stepped into an abandoned, dark and dusty corridor with weird statues.

"This place could use an episode of Extreme Makeover." Andi said causing her to get strange looks.

"Does anybody feel like we shouldn't be here?" Ron asked.

"We're not _supposed_ to be here." Hermione realized, "This is the third floor. It's forbidden." Suddenly a torch came alight in front of them.

"Let's go." Harry ordered and they all turned around to see Mrs. Norris meowing behind them.

"It's Filch's cat!" Hermione said.

"Run!" Harry ordered and they booked it running down corridors till Andi spotted a door door.

"Quick let's hide there!" Andi suggested running up to it.

"It's locked!" Harry exclaimed after tugging on it.

"That's it. We're done for!" Ron said with fear.

"Oh, move over!" Hermione ordered taking out her wand and shoving Harry out of the way, "_Alohomora_." The door unlocked and she opened it, "Get in." They all slipped in.

"_Alohomora_?" Ron asked as he closed the door.

"_Standard Book of Spells_, chapter seven." Hermione told him. They waited until for Filch to pass.

"Filch's gone." Hermione said from her positioned closest.

"He thinks this door's locked." Ron said as they moved away.

"Well it's _supposed_ to be." Andi reminded him.

"And for good reason." Harry said plainly. They all followed his line of sight to see a giant three headed dog asleep on the floor. It woke up and growled at the tree preteens. They all screamed and ran out. They struggled to close the door behind them against the dog's head. But they managed to slam it shut and Andi pulled the lock down.

"What do they think their doing?!" Ron asked as they attempted to return to the tower again. "Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?"

"It's a Cerberus." Andi said simply, everyone else stopped and stared at her, "What? I like reading about Greek mythology. Sue me." She finished as they entered the tower.

"Anyway, you don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't looking at its feet!" Ron yelled. "I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice. There were three!"

"It was standing on a trapdoor. Which means it wasn't there by accident. Its guarding something." Hermione replied.

"Guarding something?" Harry asked.

"That's right. Now, if you three don't mind, I'm going to bed… before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed." She said as the other three leaned against the banister. "Or worse, expelled." She said before leaving.

"She needs to sort out her priorities." Ron said, Andi gave a little laugh and nodded along with Harry.

"So what's a Cerberus?" Harry asked.

"It's a huge three headed dog that guards the gates to the underworld." Andi said simply. "Well night guys." The other two echoed her sentiments. Andi went up to the dorms and headed to bed.

The next night after dinner Andi walked down to Professor Flitwick's office. She knocked and he quickly opened the door.

"Come in child. Come in." He said ushering her in, his office was decorated in Ravenclaw colors which Andi thought fitting since he was the head of that couch. He told her to sit on a rather comfy chair and gave her some tea and biscuits.

"So, Professor. What would you like to know?" Andi asked politely.

"Well I am interested in all the spells and how they are used." Andi nodded and summarized what she knew about spell, how they could be made up and how they could be used. When she was done he nodded. "Well that is different from Hogwarts." He said, "Now there also is something I would like to teach you, Ms. Warren-Halliwell." He said.

"What is it?" Andi asked.

"Where you are from the weather is generally fairly warm, yes?" Professor Flitwick asked her. She nodded. "The headmaster is aware of this and figured it would be hard for you to become accustomed to our winter, so he asked me to teach you this little charm to keep you warm." He got out his wand and cast the charm on her. Andi felt very warm and comfortable.

"Wow, thanks Professor. So how do I do that?" Professor Flitwick taught her the charm and Andi went back to the tower.

That Saturday it was their first weekend at Hogwarts. Andi had gotten up and pulled on a light blue shirt t-shirt that said 'Fall down the rabbit hole' with a picture of the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland at the under the letters, blue black skinny jeans and white high-top sneaker with blue laces. For her hair she had added a dark blue ribbon pulling her hair into a high ponytail. She had eaten breakfast and retrieved her easel and paint set. She took them by the lake and slipped on her paint splattered smock for good measure. She painted for a few hours in peace. But she soon felt some very mischievous emotions.

"Don't even think about it, Fred and George." She said smirking and spinning around with her arms crossed.

"Aw!" Both said simultaneously.

"I told you she wouldn't fall for it." Percy said coming along with Lee, Cecelia and Oliver.

"Yeah never try to fool or sneak up on an empath" Andi giggled untying her smock.

"So Dria," Fred started.

"Huh?" Andi asked confused,

"When did you start calling her that?" Cecelia asked confused.

"Well it's her nickname for us." George explained.

"She _already_ has a nickname." Oliver reminded them.

"Technically it's what everyone calls her." Lee piped up.

"Right so we-" George began.

"Wanted her to have one-" Fred continued.

"For just the seven of us." They finished together. Andi thought for a minute and nodded.

"Okay I like it. It's unique."

"So what are you painting… Dria?" Cecelia asked testing out the new nickname. Andi stepped aside to reveal her final painting of her first view of Hogwarts from the lake.

"Wow!" Percy commented astonished.

"That is amazing." Oliver added with Cecelia nodding.

"Wicked." The twins said together.

"You are very talented." Lee commented. Andi smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks."

"Ugh! Who painted that monstrosity?" Came a snotty voice from behind. The group spun around to see a group of Slytherins with one Draco Malfoy in the middle.

"What did you say about my painting?" Andi asked. Draco sneered at her.

"I should have known _you _would have done it." He said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked her eyes narrowing. Draco looked around and saw that they had gained an audience.

"Well you would do something like that after all, _unnatural_. Just like you are an Unnatural Half-Blood."

"What did you call me?!" Andi shrieked her anger starting to peak.

"Unnatural Half-Blood I heard you talking about how you father was a muggle. I wonder is the rest of your family just like you?" Draco taunted.

"Shut up! Don't you say a word about my family!" Andi yelled.

"I bet they are! I bet you all are so unnatural you can't even be around decent wizards or witches. I bet even your mother-"

"I said, **_SHUT UP_**!" Andi yelled before something happened. Water shot out of the lake and began to pelt Draco, rocks large rocks floated up around him some even exploding when they got too close.

"Stop it!" Draco yelled to Andi but it was too late, the girl was so enraged that she was no longer in control of her own powers.

"Andi!" Oliver yelled shaking her, "Stop!" Andi blinked then saw what was happing she quickly focused her emotions and the water rushed back into the lake and the rocks fell to the ground. Everyone stared at Andi, some in awe and some in fear. Andi looked at everyone then at the concerned faces of her friends before she collapsed onto the ground. The last thing she saw was the concerned faces of her friends before she passed out.

Andi opened her eyes to bright light. She found herself in a comfortable bed.

"Where am I?" She asked confused. A woman came up to her.

"Welcome back Ms. Warren-Halliwell you gave us all quite a fright when those Gryffindors bought you in. Now do you feel dizzy or nauseous?" Andi shook her head.

"No just a little worn out." She said and can I see my friends now…?"

"Madam Pompfrey dear. And no, you cannot see them until tomorrow, what you need now is rest." Andi sigh and nodded. "There is a good girl, now I must inform the headmaster that you are awake. He wanted to be informed since Draco Malfoy apparently said you wanted to kill him. Preposterous." She then left. Andi sigh and leaned back into the pillows.

"I didn't want to. I just lost control." She then felt a small weight on her feet. She looked down to see a white cat with weird amethyst colored eyes staring at her. "Where did you come from?" She asked. It came closer to her and she hesitantly petted its head. The cat began to purr and curled up on her lap. Andi smiled before noticing the strange collar on the cat. It was purple with a silver tag. Something was carved onto the tag, Andi lifted it and gasped. On the tag was a triquatra. "What on earth?" The cat jumped down and golden sparks swirled around it. Andi gasped again as a blonde woman now stood where the cat was.

"Blessed be child." The woman greeted with a smile, "Do you know who I am?" Andi thought for a moment.

"You're Melinda Warren aren't you? I recognize your voice." Melinda smiled and sat down on the bed.

"Yes Adrianne. And do you know why I am here?" Andi looked down in shame.

"Are you here to take away my powers because of what I did? I understand if you do. I attacked an innocent." Melinda scoffed and lifted Andi's chin so there eyes could meet.

"No, that would be a fate too cruel. And it was not your fault, that boy goaded you on. And he was hardly an innocent." Andi smiled at that. "No I am here because the Elders think you are in need of help."

"What kind of help?" Andi asked.

"Help navigating in this new world. I was once a resident of this world and know I will help you. I will be your guide throughout however long you decide to continue this journey." Andi smiled.

"That explains the cat then." Melinda laughed.

"Yes, I cannot wander around as a human when there is a chance I might be recognized. But I will appear as this cat and when we are alone as a human." Andi nodded.

"Okay but what should I call the cat? We need a name so no one will get suspicious."

"You may decide and if anyone should ask you may say you found me on the grounds and I got attacked and followed you around." Andi nodded and thought.

"All right how about Amethyst? After the eyes." Melinda thought for a moment then smiled.

"I like that name young one. It is decided."

Later when the matron had returned with dinner and informed Andi she was to go to the headmasters office tomorrow immediately after her release she felt less afraid because of her new guide who was curled at her feet in her cat form.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter please review and tell me what you think.**

**Next Chapter-**

**We will find out what Andi's punishment will be (I wonder what will happen)**

**Andi gets a letter from her family (do they know what she did?)**

**And we get the Troll! (I hope everyone gets out unscathed)**

**Next Chapter will be up as soon as I am able.**


	7. Punishments and Trolls

**AN: All right I know I haven't updated in months with this story. But before you get mad I will tell you that this is my hardest story to write since I have to sit down and write all the chapters by watching the movie and that takes me a while. Also I have been so busy with finishing senior exams and such to graduate. And after that some of my family came to stay so I didn't have access to my DVD player and HP movie set. But I am back and here is the long over due chapter 7. Thank you all who favorited, followed or reviewed my story. Now before questions I have some announcements.**

**First if I didn't mention this before this story takes place mostly in present time so if I make reference to things like TV shows from the 90's or early 2000's don't get confused. Year one takes place in around 2003-2004.**

**Second if I wrote a sequel (which I probably will) for Chamber of Secrets how many of you would read it?**

**Finally I will definitely have an update by either later this week or maybe early next week depending how my week goes. **

**Now to answer some questions or comments-**

**Jmw- Thank you for all of your suggestions some of them I really liked for the demon fight. And thank you for loving Andi's little scare of Draco. I hope you think his punishment was appropriate in this chapter. **

** I had Melinda Warren given to Andi instead of a whitelighter for a few reasons, one she went to Hogwarts so she knows how the wizarding world works. Also because it was unique but I might introduce a whiteligther to Andi later on. And I will work on the way Melinda Warren speaks in future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Andi, and one of my BFFs owns Cecelia. Happy reading.**

The next day Andi pulled on a black short sleeve shirt over a red long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans and black converse. She put a red feather in her hair motioned for Amethyst to follow her as she went to the headmaster's office, she found Professor McGonagall waiting for her,

'It's days like this that I wish I was smaller than I actually was.' She thought to herself as her teacher gave her a sympathetic smile and led her to the statue.

"Lemon Drops." McGonagall simply spoke and the statue moved to reveal a revolving staircase. Andi gasped and McGonagall pushed her shoulder to get her moving, they stepped on to the staircase and soon found themselves in front a set of double doors. McGonagall gave them a knock,

"Come in." Professor Dumbledore's voice spoke. The two stepped in and Andi inwardly groaned to see a smirking Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape already in the room. "Ah, Miss Warren-Halliwell so glad to see you are all right." Professor Dumbledore greeted, he gestured to the chairs in front of him, "Please sit." Andi sat in the chair next to Malfoy and waited. "Now it has come to my attention that we have some matters to clear up. Shall we-"

"She tried to kill me!" Draco interrupted pointing at her.

"I did not!" Andi yelled back, "What a waste on power that would be." She muttered to herself.

"You did!" He insisted facing her.

"Oh no I didn't." She countered crossing her arms.

"Children!" Dumbledore said in a stern voice catching their attention. "Now I think we should here both sides of the situation. Mr. Malfoy if you would."

"Well headmaster I was just minding my own business when I struck a conversation with Halliwell and she just attacked me with no warning." Andi's mouth dropped open.

"Miss Warren-Halliwell would you like to explain your side?" Dumbledore asked looking at her.

"You struck up a conversation with me?" Andi questioned, "You insulted my painting, called me an Unnatural Half-Blood and then started to dis my family. News flash, it's called goading someone on." She turned to Dumbledore, "When I get angry my powers are hard to control since I have more than the average witch."

"I was just saying the truth." Malfoy threw back.

"You were about to insult my mother." She hissed.

"What is so mean about that?" Malfoy questioned haughtily,

"FYI my mother is **_dead_**!" Andi finished before crossing her arms and refusing to say another word.

"Well Albus, I think we have satisfactory information to decide appropriate punishment." McGonagall spoke up.

"I am inclined to agree with Professor McGonagall, Headmaster." Snape agreed.

"Very well, Miss Warren-Halliwell you will have detention with Professor Snape next Saturday evening."

"That is a wise decision Professor Dumbledore." Malfoy complimented with a smug smile on his face.

"And **_you _**Mister Malfoy will have two detentions with McGonagall next Saturday evening and the following Saturday evening." Malfoy's mouth lost the smug smile.

"But that is not fair, **_she_** attacked **_me_**!" He protested,

"That may be but multiple witnesses have claimed that you taunted her into attacking you. Also we do not insult the family of others or the dead. There will also be letters sent to both your families." Dumbledore finished before dismissing the two. Outside the office Malfoy turned to her.

"This is not over." He growled, Andi shrugged and crossed her arms,

"Not by a long shot, but currently the score is Halliwell 1, Malfoy 0." She told him before going to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When she entered she received glances from everyone in the hall and murmurs just like the first night she arrived. She ignored them and went towards the Gryffindor table.

"Dria!" Lee called to her and seconds later she found herself surrounded by all of her friends.

"Are you all right?" Cecelia asked concerned,

"We were worried about you." Oliver threw in,

"Gave us quite a fright." Percy spoke up.

"What you did was awesome." Lee commented.

"Wicked." Fred and George complimented together.

"Did you get in trouble?" Ron questioned.

"You weren't expelled were you?" Harry asked concerned.

"Guys!" Andi yelled out to silence them. "I'm okay, a little miffed but okay. And I did get into a little trouble, I have detention with Snape next Saturday night." They all shot her pitying looks, "Hey! No pity! I hate that." They all shrugged and sat down to converse with each other.

** (The next Saturday night)**

The next week went by uneventful and Andi had received a letter from her family saying they understood and would talk about the rest during the holidays. It was now the day of her detention and she was currently walking towards the dungeon, Amethyst followed. Andi slowed down as she approached her destination and pulled at her red cardigan that was pulled over her brown turtleneck short sleeved shirt, dark jeans and brown ballet flats.

"What if he tries to poison me?" She squeaked to her guide. The cat stopped and turned back into Melinda Warren.

"He will not, I will be observing him the entire time." Andi looked at her,

"But-" Melinda placed a hand on her shoulder,

"No buts. You are a Warren and Warrens face their troubles not run away from them." Andi sighed,

"Fine." Melinda smiled, turned back into Amethyst, and the two entered the dungeon. Andi stepped in to see Snape at his desk grading papers. "Sir?" He looked up at her,

"Yes?" he drawled.

"Um, what do you want me to do for my detention?" She asked just standing there.

"Just sit down and find something to do." He ordered waving his hand and turning back to his papers. Andi shrugged and looked around the room. She saw a shelf with some potion books and grabbed one. She sat down and opened it and flipped till she saw a potion that interested her. She read and reread the page committing it to memory and thinking how long it would take her to brew it up. "Something interest you Miss Warren-Halliwell?" Andi jumped to see Snape behind her and nodded.

"Yes this looks like a cool potion. I have never brewed anything like that before." She explained. Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Well I need to brew another cauldron of this potion and well I suspect your brewing skills are inferior to a masters I suppose you could assist me." Andi stood and raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know whether to feel dissed or grateful but okay." The two brewed and when they were finished Snape tested it.

"Well it is not perfect but it does exceed my expectations so you are dismissed." Andi nodded,

"Thank you sir." She said before turning to leave,

"Miss Warren-Halliwell," Andi turned, "If you would like to brew more complex potions again or potions from your world… you are welcomed to after class hours." Andi smiled and nodded. She made her way to Gryffindor Tower. She spoke the password and entered the common room and spotted Harry and Ron in a corner and rushed over.

"Hey guys what's up?" She asked leaping over the back of the couch and landing next to Harry.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked, Andi put her hands behind her head and smirked,

"Aunt Phoebe taught me karate and I took gymnastics classes. That was nothing I can backflip unto a ledge without flying." She explained.

"So how was detention with Snape?" Harry asked reaching over and shutting Ron's shocked mouth.

"Slightly weird." She answered tilting her head to the side and looking away. "Who wants candy?" she finished causing them both to raise their hands and she retrieved her candy from her stash and grabbed a deck of cards. She shared her candy and asked if they wanted to play a game. The three spent Saturday night together laughing the time away.

** (Halloween Day)**

Soon the time had passed and it was Halloween, Andi jumped out of bed and smiled as she pulled on her uniform with a bat necklace, black cat earrings, and black boots with a small heel. She went downstairs and met up with Fred and George who gave her a piggy back ride down to the Great Hall. Soon Harry and Ron came down with Hermione following. They sat down next to her and all three friends began to eat.

"You guys ready for Halloween?" Andi asked smirking.

"I guess." Ron answered while stuffing his face.

"You seem happy about it." Harry commented. She nodded,

"Where I am from Halloween is considered the best night, it's a night when a witch is most powerful, it's called All Hallows Eve. The woman who is considered the start of my family line was born on All Hallows Eve." They nodded and soon headed to classes.

**(Charms Class)**

The three friends sat and listened to Flitwick explain about levitation. Andi sat next to Harry with her chin in her palm.

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation or the ability to make objects fly." He explained to them from his position on top of his stack of books. " Do you all have your feathers?" Andi noticed Hermione hold hers up from the corner of her eye, "Good. Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing." Here he pulled his wand from his robes, "The swish and flick. Everyone."

"The swish and flick." Andi chorused along with her classmates waving her wand.

"Good." Flitwick praised, "Oh, and enunciate. _Wingardium Leviosa_. Off you go, then." Andi picked up her wand and waved it saying the incantation. She did it again before she heard Hermione talking to Ron.

"No, stop, stop, stop!" She ordered stopping him from waving his wand. "You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's_ Leviosa, _not _Leviosar_." Andi shook her head knowing those two would clash at what Hermione was saying.

"You do it then, if you're so clever. Go on, go on." Ron challenged. Hermione didn't say anything but turned to her feather and completed the movements.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." She chanted. As she moved her wand up the feather followed.

"Oh, well done!" Professor Flitwick praised. "See here, everyone, Miss Granger's done it! Splendid!" At this Seamus who had been watching with Harry and Andi turned back to his own feather and chanted. "Well done, dear." Flitwick said before there was an flash. When it died down Seamus sat there with his hair messy, face covered in ash and smoking.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor." Harry stated to Professor Flitwick. Andi nodded and as the class slowly returned to their own doings she picked up her wand and focused all her magic on making the feather rise.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." She spoke waving her wand with confidence and her feather rose up in the air slightly higher than Hermione's.

"Well done Miss Warren-Halliwell!" Flitwick praised Andi smiled and soon the class was dismissed. Andi walked with Ron and Harry along with Seamus and Dean. She walked on Harry's other side holding the strap of her messenger bag.

"It's _Leviosa_, not _Leviosar._" Ron spoke mocking Hermione. "She's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she hasn't got any friends." Suddenly Hermione walked past them with her head down causing the five preteens to pause.

"I think she heard you." Harry stated. Andi rolled her eyes.

"Ya think?" She asked sarcastically. "Not cool." She stated to Ron before they headed off to their next class.

**(Later that night)**

The Great Hall to Andi definitely looked spooky enough for Halloween. With floating jack-o-lanterns and even the sky outside was spooky. On each house table there was an assortment of sugary foods. Andi sat next to Oliver eating whatever sweets she could reach.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked catching her attention. She looked around the table. Sure enough the bushy haired Gryffindor was no were to be found.

"Parvati Patil said that she wouldn't come out of the girls' bathroom. She said that she had been in there all afternoon, crying." Neville answered. Andi shook her head,

_'Nice going Ron.'_ She thought. Suddenly the doors burst open and Professor Quirell came running in.

"Troll in the dungeon!" He yelled running up the aisle. "Troll in the dungeon!" He repeated stopping as Dumbledore stood and everyone looked at him. "Thought you ought to know." He said before fainting on the floor. Everyone began to scream and stood up causing panic and chaos as they made for the doors. Andi jumped up and followed but did not scream.

"Silence!" Dumbledore ordered causing everyone to pause and look towards him. "Everyone will please not panic!"

_'Dude, don't you know that when you say "not panic" it makes everyone __**want **__to panic!'_ Andi thought as her mouth dropped open.

"Now…" Dumbledore continued, "prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeon." At that all the students began to file out. Andi hung back and caught up with Harry and Ron.

"Gryffindors, keep up, please, and stay alert." Percy ordered leading them.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked.

"Not on its own." Ron answered. "Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes." Andi scoffed,

"**_This_** is a joke?!" She questioned, "Well on behalf of me and everyone else I can say it's **_so_** not funny." Suddenly Harry stopped them,

"What?" Ron asked.

"Hermione! She doesn't know." He explained to them.

"Oh no, that can't end well." Andi stated as they took off back the way they came. They ran down a dark corridor but skidded to a halt when they saw a huge shadow lumbering on ahead.

"I think the troll's left the dungeon." Ron spoke up, the three hid in a doorway and peeked out to see where the troll headed.

"It's going into the girls bathroom." Harry told them.

"Guys," Andi nervously began, "didn't Neville say that Hermione was in the girls' bathroom?" They all shared a glance before dashing forwards picking up speed as they heard a scream. The three burst in to see Hermione cowering under what's left of the stalls. She looked up at the three.

"Hermione, move!" Harry ordered as they ran to assist her.

"Help! Help!" Hermione pleaded, Harry and Ron threw rubble at the troll

"Hey, pea brain!" Ron yelled as Andi moved her hand forward and water from the sink surged forward and hit the troll in the face. For a few seconds they had the troll's attention as Hermione began to crawl away but the troll caught sight of her crawling under a sink.

"In retrospect not my best plan." Andi commented as the troll destroyed the sink Hermione was under moments before if she had not moved quickly with a frightened scream.

"Help!" She begged them. Harry pulled out his wand and ran at the troll grabbing its club causing him to be lifting in the air and landing on the trolls shoulders. It moved around trying to shake Harry off until he stuck his wand in its nose.

"He needs help can't you freeze it?" Ron asked Andi.

"It's keeps moving around and is too big! And there's a slight chance I might blow it **_and_** Harry up!" She protested. The troll sneezed and resumed shaking around until it finally grabbed Harry and held him upside down by his ankle preparing to strike him with the club.

"Do something!" Harry pleaded as the troll swung at him but he avoided it.

"What?" Ron and Andi asked.

"Anything!" he yelled avoided another strike.

"Here goes nothing." Andi said stepping forwards and raising her hands. She flicked her wrists and the troll froze, Andi held her wrists straight. "Whatever we are going to do someone do it now!" She ordered, "I don't know how much longer I can hold this thing." Ron pulled out his wand.

"Hurry up!" Harry ordered him.

"Swish and flick." Hermione instructed.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Ron chanted waving his wand just as Andi lost her grip on the troll and it unfroze. The club lifted out of its hand just as it was about to bring it down on Harry. The troll looked at its empty fist then looked up to see the hovering club. Ron let the club go causing it to drop on the trolls head.

"Cool." Ron commented as it dropped Harry and began to sway around before falling forwards causing a cloud of dust to rise, luckily Harry backed away just in time. As the dust settled the four stood to survey the damage.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked walking up to them.

"I don't think so." Harry answered, "Just knocked out." Harry bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. He gagged at the residue on it as he held it up.

"Troll boogies." Ron commented.

"That's disgusting." Andi put in as Harry wiped his wand off on his robes. Suddenly McGonagall ran in followed by Snape and Quirell. She gasped at the sight of the troll.

"Oh, my goodness!" She gasped, then she caught sight of the trio, "Explain yourselves, all three of you!" She ordered.

"Well, what it is-" Ron began,

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." Hermione spoke up, causing the three friends to share a glance.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked in shock.

"I went looking for the troll." Hermione lied, "I've read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry, Ron, and Andi hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead."

"Be that as it may," McGonagall began once she got her voice back, "it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I expected more rational behavior on your part and I am very disappointed in you Miss Granger." She chastised, "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment." She then turned to Andi and the boys, "As for you three… I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points… will be awarded to each of you…" The three smiled at their head of house on that statement, "for sheer dumb luck." She finished exited with Snape following.

"Perhaps you ought to go." Quirell addressed them, "It might wake up." The three walked away but once they neared the tower Ron stopped.

"Why did you lie for us?" He asked Hermione, "You could have just told McGonagall the truth." The other two stared at Hermione waiting for an answer.

"It just seemed like the fair thing to do." She shrugged. "You all did save my life. Thank you." The three nodded.

"I think Ron wants to tell you something." Harry finally said.

"I do?" he asked, Andi elbowed him in the stomach, "Ow! I mean I do. I'm really sorry for what I said earlier. Can you forgive me?" Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I think we all need to start over." Andi commented, "We judged each other a little too quickly." The others nodded. "So friends?" She asked them all.

"Friends." They all answered beaming.

"You know, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Ron commented swinging an arm around Harry and Andi as they began to walk. They all laughed and Andi put her arm around Hermione as the four new best friends made their way back to Gryffindor Tower.

**So what did you think? Questions, comments ideas? You know what to do just review.**

**Next Chapter:**

**The Quidditch game and the appearance of the boogeyman! How will Hogwarts handle this challenge? **


End file.
